User talk:Spottedstar42
Sig requests Chatter Charart Requests um, Spotz, who is my mentor on project charat? I NEED one! I also need help learning how to make them.❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 17:16, August 3, 2011 (UTC)silverwhisker Spotz wanna go on chat??? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 19:57, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh ya forgot,Bluestar should be a warrior if she makes 2 more approved chararts and maybe we should make silver a warrior soon. Also why do the prey-hunters have a mouse that looks more like a spider? Also you used the wrong blank for Leafpaw and Spottedpaw but we should let it pass because you made it before I fixed the legs of the med. cat apprentice short and warrior apprentice short too. Anywayz are you going to do a project on Project Fanpage?? [[User:Firestream12|♥'FIRE'STREAM☼]] I ♥ CATZ! 20:12, August 4, 2011 (UTC) you should join this wiki about roleplay:Warriors Roleplay Wiki 03:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Yay!! Good for you! Can you go on chat now?!?!?!?! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:30, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Spotz want to go on chat?!?! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 03:00, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Wanna go on chat???? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:16, August 9, 2011 (UTC) What!!?!???!! It's your laptop and you have the freedom to use it,lemme guess your parents said to let your friend borrow it as long as she/he wants?? [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:20, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wat kind of game does she play? And YAY!!!!!!! my 1000th edits!!!! [[User:Firestream12|★'FIRE'STREAM★]] Cookie! Give me! 19:31, August 9, 2011 (UTC) i don't think there's anything wrong with thhis wiki. I just have stuff to do in real life. 07:41, August 20, 2011 (UTC) for that crookedstar chararts; um... can I just be a warrior after the brook chararts? I tryed the chararts and failed horribly. 07:59, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :D Hey so could you please give me a little run through on how this wiki, projects, etc. works? I'd love to get more involved. :) Chinapro says....you need to give her a cookie.....NOW. 23:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Spottedstar, first of all scholl is begining to start soon and more users are doing school work rather than editing, second of all, their is nothing wrong with this wiki! People are just editing on other wikis. I have not been editing here because I have my own wiki that I need to run. To tell you the truth, I wish my wiki looked as nice as this one, but I counld not code to save my life. And yes, you may advertise on my wiki, I will even help to advertise on this wiki. Also you must consider that there are many roleplay/fanfic wikis on the internet. Some people perfer to edit on other wikis. This wiki (And mine) will most likely stay very small. But that is not such a bad thing. You wont get very many vandalizers, and if one finds your wiki you wont need to go through the blocking process large wikis need to go through. And you wont have unwanted pages (EX: You have a 100 clan pages that no-one wants to join). Do not close this wiki down, just adverise more and people will fallow. Bye, 14:22, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh crap! xP Sorry, I've been busy on my own wikis, and completely forgot I was on here. :P Sorry. I'll try to be more active. 23:55, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yesh, my apprentice. >:D 23:59, August 22, 2011 (UTC) xD 00:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Ok! Yeah sure! I'll try. Here, have you tried Warriors share Wiki? It is so funny!!!!!!!! But not as good as Living on our own wiki! why is my sig (Well, doesn't LOOK like mine...) on your page? Oh, can you make me a new sig? Make it a link, my name fades away, it is blue, and says Silverstar. Oh, and i will roleplay thunderkit!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 21:41, August 26, 2011 (UTC) oh, ya and in smaller text next to the sig it says Leader of Cloudclan!❀ѕιℓνєяωнιѕкєя❀ 00:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) what is my sig page? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:14, August 27, 2011 (UTC) um, my sig isn't working, watch---> SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i need my sig to work on the other wikis tooo!SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:21, August 27, 2011 (UTC) how do i make a sig page? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:34, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i made the page but now e=when i put down my sig it says templete loop detected! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) no, i put the page on Icewish's wiki. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) oh, and is it a blank page or standered layout? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) i did, and it still says templet loop detected, see for yourself on Icewish's wiki. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:56, August 27, 2011 (UTC) um, it works now, but it has a big white box around it, look on roleplay for Snowclan.... SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank u SOOOOOOOOOOO much! U r the best!! Do u want to roleplay Frostpaw and Shellpaw now on Autumn's wiki? Oh, and which 1 of Willowflame's kits do u want to roleplay? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) You on? ஜ۩۞۩ஜLuckshine AHHH! Commercials! ஜ۩۞۩ஜ 02:02, August 29, 2011 (UTC) uhh thanks... Oh, yeah, aren't you one of the users who quit this wiki and joined another? *suspicious look* ^^ just asking! [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 18:55, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back!!! Hi Spotz! It's me, Icewish! My wiki's all set up now so I will be editing on other wikis. LOOOW seems a little abandoned so I will help with advertising this wiki as much as my own. See you around, 22:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) P.S Why don't you like my username *Sob* (Just kidding :P) u forgot to add me to project roleplay! I finished Eagelflight's page also!! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Why? Hi. Just wondering why do u change the home page so much. No offence but i think the last one was better. SIGGIE Hi Spotz, I messed up my siggie. Can you help me fix it? Template:Icewish/sig 15:10, September 4, 2011 (UTC) thanxs for adding me, i will make pages for silver of tribe of frozen ice, and her kits. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:24, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hello Oh, so THAT'S why. Stupid Vandalizers. >:P Oh, and where'd you get the template for the cat picture/character art? I've seen a whole lot of them. [[User:Petalwhisker|'Petal']][[User talk:Petalwhisker|'whisker']] 17:40, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Colors Hi Spotz, I just wanted you to know that the color scheme of this wiki realy hurts my eyes. Can you please change it or something? You could make it a nice grass green or something like that and it would still look cool. I can even help you if you want. It's entirly up to you if you want to change it. Bye, ♥☆Ⓘⓒⓔⓦⓘⓢⓗ☆♥ 00:08, September 18, 2011 (UTC) it is a LONg story. Please try to calm them down. Fire didn't ask me if Frostkit could be Duskkit's mate, and then everybody went CRAZY! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) tell them i am sorry for whatever reason they are mad. Oh, and we should go on your wiki! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 00:49, September 18, 2011 (UTC) um, what? SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:00, September 18, 2011 (UTC) tell them that is fine, and i want to rp one of the kits. Tell them to save the lovey stuff until they are apprentices, which shouldn't be long now. SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) HAI! I MADE IT! xD I accepted your join request from the other wiki. Woudl you like to join mine? I made it today and that means I need ALOT of help! SwEeTfLoWeR I'm SwEeTeR tHaN yOu ThInK! 16:54, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 17:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) It's O.K, but I find it a little hard to read. What I wanted you to change was the back ground. It hurts my eyes when I see all those different color cats You don't have to change it if you dont want to. ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 17:35, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool! ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 17:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by that? ♥Icewish♥ [[User Talk:Icewish| May Starclan Light Your Path]] 17:45, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! It took my a while to make it *confesses* Anyways, I'll try to be active, but I made my own wiki! SwEeTfLoWeR I'm SwEeTeR tHaN yOu ThInK! 21:58, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Not at all! But I want to say one thing: I made the original blanks Ice Cave had posted, and I never gave him/her any permission to make multiple blanks based after it. Such as all of your blanks here, which are flipped and slightly altered versions of the originals. Rainlegs So, uh, you guys are fine, but only because I gave you permission just now. Copywrite laws can be annoying. ;) 02:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Anytime. But, ah, how did you change the 'new message' thingy? I wanna do it on my wiki. ;) 02:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Project? Do you have to join a project that allows you to make fanfictions? Or can you just do it anyway? Skyflight 16:38, October 9, 2011 (UTC) tell them i'm sorry and i was just trying to follow the rules! I didn't want Silver to get kicked off, so i just told her that she shouldn't cuss in rps! Tell them i thought that u couldn't cuss in rps! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:39, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Shellshore keeps running into Froststar in Springclan! XD SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 01:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) No i will not the colour bugs the heck out of my computer and makes the internet lag... im not coming back because i never felt at home here anyway. i have already made chartarts that work and are awesome(if i say so myself) i never liked it here bacause ice cave gave up and i had a feeling you would to. so if you really want me here why dont you just ask sooner :) ill try my hardest but maybe i can help with something... theres notheing to do any more on the wikias... im not very helpful in icys wikia anywayzzz... hope you understant THZ!! ☀☮☯Ⓢⓤⓝⓓⓐⓦⓝ☯☮☆ i'll be deputy of project help! SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hi Spotz. Just want u to know that I have left this wiki. Soooooo sorry but I just can't go on it so often any more so I have decided to leave it. Sorry. 18:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) that's Skyflight if that comes out totally wrong. RE: Yes, Spotz, I'm back. Bluestar11796 21:04, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Could you add me to your "thoughts on other users" page? Thanks. Bluestar11796 21:13, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! But the bad thing about having a big wiki is that you attract vandals. I had one on my wiki the other day but I this she's gone, I'll make sure no one even thinks about vandalizing here! Hope you get all A's in your classes, ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 02:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spotz! Can you join this wiki for my friend, please:http://roleplayforwarriorscats.wikia.com/wiki/Roleplay_for_warriors_cats_Wiki ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) 22:35, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Spottz, long time no see! ☆ Icewhisker☆ The Forgotten Warrior 17:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 42 is the answer to life, the universe, and everything. Look it up. I'm not kidding. *The sky is NOT the limit! 01:34, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'm back! Hi, I know I haven't been on FOREVER. But I'm on now, 01:39, April 24, 2012 (UTC) age? look for it! hey i need to tell you something its secret it will be on my page try looking for it otterstar 5/23/2012 8:47pm Admin Rights? Please? I promise I'll take care of the wiki. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 12:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) What is this wiki for?-Tigerfoot June 21,2012